


Rumors

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, discussing rumors, mention of Krolia and Iverson having a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Keith discuss a rumor Pidge has heard.
Series: Shattered Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287422
Kudos: 2





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Rumors

“You haven’t heard from Jiro lately have you?” Pidge asked from across the cafeteria table where they were sitting with Keith and Hunk and he shook his head no. “What about you Keith have you heard from Kolivan in the last few weeks?” He knew Keith would confirm they hadn’t.

“No, what’s this about Pidge?” Keith asked looking a little uncomfortable and worried. It was unusual not to hear from them for such a gap and was especially odd that Kolivan hadn’t been there when Krolia gave birth to his new little sister. They only had a message from Kolivan and Jiro congratulating Krolia and Iverson but no explanation for why they were weren’t there.

He watched Pidge glance around before she leaned forward, “it’s just there are rumors that they are off doing something that involves a bunch of new war ships and technology that was found.” He saw the others glance around. She then looked uncomfortable, “But I can’t find any official news on it and usually when the coalition acquires defectors or seizes ships there’s something.”

“Then there’s probably nothing,” Hunk said after a moment. “After all like you said there’s always news about these things.” He could tell Pidge didn’t believe that and judging by the expression on Hunk’s face he knew it too. 

“Where did you even hear these rumors?” Keith asked after a moment. He was curious about that himself. He hadn’t heard any rumors among the crew so they probably didn’t come from the coalition crew members.

“It’s the buzz all over the Garrison that the Coalition is going to start recruiting from all member worlds again to fill the openings caused by this find,” Pidge said after a moment. “According to my friends back home they are even taking bets on who will go.” She then looked uncomfortable. “And dad said Jiro’s reports have been really empty as if nothing is going on but we know he’s off doing something with Kolivan.” She then sighed, “Plus there are all those rumors about Earth and the Coalition being at odds because of the supposed gap in the reports about Kuro’s death.”

The gap that Pidge refused to believe in because her father had assured her that the official explanation was right. “If the coalition has found new assets we will find out eventually,” he said before Keith or Hunk could say anything that would start an argument. “For now we should focus on our own missions after all we’ve got several to wrap up over the new fext weeks.” He was relieved when it seemed to work and diffuse the potential argument. He needed to find time to talk to Allura alone about things because he privately had the impression that Sam Holt was hiding things from his kids and there was a good chance Pidge wasn’t going to take it well when it came out. 

They had all agreed to try to avoid ignoring problems until they blew up in their faces but it seemed like they still had a lot to learn about actually doing that.

The End


End file.
